


Dance with Me Tonight

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Castiel Has Never Danced Before, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Nervous, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dean Takes the Lead, Dean Teaches Castiel How to Dance, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean-cave | Fortress of Dean-a-tude (Supernatural), DeanCas - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Ficlet, First Dance, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluffy, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Led Zeppelin References, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Music, Oneshot, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, SPNStayAtHome, Slow Dancing, Tender Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: When Cas joins Dean in the Dean-Cave, Led Zeppelin music is drifting through the air. When the song changes on the jukebox to one of the bands acoustic songs, Cas confesses he's never slow danced before. Dean instantly offers his hand to Cas, asking his lover to dance. Taking the lead, Dean slowly sways them to the music, and Cas' heart begins to race with longing and hope. Slow dancing and soft kisses build into a slow burn that leaves Cas hopelessly and desperately in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 33
Kudos: 162





	Dance with Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 8: Hope
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://multifandom-fanatic.tumblr.com/post/619044054077931520/inacatastrophicmind-x) on tumblr of Jensen and Misha dancing together.

Led Zeppelin music floated out of the Dean-Cave as Cas walked past. The song danced across the airwaves, the faint sound of the record spinning inside the jukebox. Leaning against the door jamb, Cas peered his head in and caught sight of Dean. The hunter was leaning back in one of his recliners, eyes closed and head tipped back against the leather. 

“Hey,” Cas spoke up, trying not to startle Dean.

Dean’s eyes flew open and landed on Cas before his gaze softened and he smiled gently. “Heya, Cas,” he said. “Everything alright?”

Cas nodded. “Sam just wanted me to tell you he’s taking Jack out on a run to the grocery store and they’ll be back later with burgers.”

“Oh good, I’m starving,” Dean chuckled.

Cas gave another sharp nod and started to move away from the doorframe and back into the hallway when Dean called after him. 

“Come sit with me?” Dean asked, giving Cas a warm smile.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied, moving into the room. As he walked past, Dean reached out and snagged Cas' wrist. He brought Cas’ hand up to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles. 

“Hi,” Dean breathed out, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Hi,” Cas replied, his cheeks flushing red as he slipped his hand from Dean’s grasp and gracefully slid into the seat next to Dean. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Dean shook his head, reaching out with his foot to knock against Cas’ thigh. “You’re not disturbing me at all. I like when you’re here with me.”

Cas flushed again, darting his eyes away from Dean. This thing between them was new and delicate; building off of something that had been burning hot and bright for the last decade. The song changed in the background, something rockier with a heavier bass. Cas cast his eyes back to Dean, who flashed him a warm smile.

Dean’s eyes flickered down Cas’ body, lingering slowly enough to make Cas squirm. When Dean’s gaze darted back to his face, his eyes lingered on the angel’s lips. 

The breath in Cas’ lungs stuttered out at the look in Dean’s eyes, and he licked his lower lip as the memory of Dean’s mouth against his own that morning sent a small shiver down his spine.

Dean coughed nervously, breaking the moment and causing Cas to tear his eyes away from Dean’s lips. Instead he glanced around the room, his eyes settling on the jukebox as the music continued to play. “Led Zeppelin, right?” he asked, tilting his head towards the jukebox but looking over at Dean.

Smiling brightly, Dean nodded. “Best part about Zeppelin is their ability to go from rock anthems to acoustic songs from one track to the next.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, regarding Dean with a curious look. “I never thought you’d be one to enjoy acoustic music.”

“Sometimes all you need is some heavy rock to get through the day. But other times, the softer acoustics just fit. There’s also certain moods that fit acoustics better,” Dean said with a shrug.

“I don’t understand,” Cas said, tilting his head to the side inquisitively.

“Well good rock music is great in a club, or even blasted at full volume in the car on a good day when you just wanna scream out the lyrics until your throat hurts and-” Dean trailed off, just as the jukebox changed songs. As if on cue, one of Zeppelin’s slower songs began to play. “And others, like _Going to California_ , are perfect songs to slow dance to. Well, maybe not slow slow dance, per say, but dance slower and just feel the strumming of the acoustic guitar.”

Cas watched Dean’s expression as he talked; the way he trailed his fingers in nonsensical patterns along the arm of the chair and his eyes seemed to soften to something gentle and reminiscent.

“I’ve never experienced that,” Cas spoke into the comfortable silence that had lapsed between them.

Dean snapped his head up, looking over at Cas in surprise. “Never?”

Cas scoffed. “When exactly would I have had the time for that, Dean? Even after all these years, it was only ever…” Cas trailed off, the unspoken _you_ hanging in the air between them.

There was a loud snap as Dean unreclined his chair. In a swift move, Dean was standing up and moving in front of Cas. He extended his hand out, a small smile on his face. “Dance with me?”

Cas blinked up at Dean once, twice as his mouth tried to form words. “I don’t… I don’t know how to dance.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, Dean.”

Dean smiled again, this time soft and tender. “Just follow my lead, alright?”

Biting his lip, Cas gave a nod and reached up to take Dean’s extended hand. Dean’s fingers wrapped around his, tugging him up and into his personal space and bumping their hips together.

Keeping their hands clasped together, Dean slid his other hand around Cas’ back, resting across the middle of his spine. Cas copied the movement, resting his hand on Dean’s lower back at the base of his spine. Dean gave a soft nod of approval as he slowly started to sway them forward and backward to the music.

Cas let Dean lead them, slowly moving them in the space between the chairs and the TV. On impulse, Cas rested his head against Dean’s shoulder and Dean hummed softly in his ear. A surge of something warm and molasse thick burned through Cas’ veins, making him dizzy. He leaned further into Dean, his fingers settling on the hunter’s hip. Nuzzling his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, he brushed his nose along Dean’s jaw.

He felt Dean’s fingers squeeze gently on his back as he swayed them softly. His palm gave Cas’ a quick squeeze too, catching Cas’ attention. “Still trust me?” Dean murmured as the lyrics floated along the air and wrapped around them. 

Cas shifted his head off Dean’s shoulder and gave him a smile. “Always,” he said, squeezing Dean’s hand back.

The hunter’s hand slid from his lower back to his shoulder as he raised their joined hands. He felt Dean gently push against his shoulder and he quickly got the message, letting Dean twirl him under their linked arms.

As soon as Dean had spun him out, he pulled him back in by their joined hands, this time bringing them chest to chest. Dean’s hand slipped from his and settled around his waist. Cas moved his arms to settle around Dean’s neck, tangling his fingers into the soft hair at the base of Dean’s neck.

Gently, Dean started swaying them again. “See, not so hard, is it?” Dean teased, brushing his nose up behind Cas’ ear.

Cas hummed, not wanting to break the moment between them. There was something so beautiful about all of this; something tender and fond in the way Dean was holding him that he’d never experienced before and he never wanted to end.

But it did end. The song's final chords slipped from the jukebox and the song changed to something heavier again. Cas felt his heart lurch when Dean’s hands fell away from his waist. A part of him wanted to latch on tighter; to hold onto Dean and stay swaying with him all night.

As if sensing the thoughts swirling in his head, Dean tilted his head, placing a soft kiss to the corner of Cas’ lips. “Hang on,” he murmured, bumping his nose against Cas’ and pulling back slightly.

Cas’ hands fell away from Dean’s neck and the space where Dean had been standing a moment before felt so hollow and empty it actually made Cas ache. The song suddenly switched again to something slower and Cas snapped his head up to look over at the jukebox where Dean was standing.

“That’s better,” Dean said, turning around and leaning his back up against the jukebox with a lazy smirk on his face. “C’mere,” he said, motioning to Cas with a twinkle in his eyes.

Cas felt his heart lurch again as a surge of hope and something he’d never thought he’d feel burned in his chest and consumed him, leaving his fingers tingling and breath catching in his throat.

He moved closer to Dean, and the hunter pushed off of the jukebox, meeting him halfway. Dean’s hand instantly reached out for Cas’, tangling their fingers together again and spinning Cas back into his space so they were back in the same hold they’d started with. This time though Dean snaked his hand into the gap between his trenchcoat and his suit jacket, his hand resting on his back once again.

Cas let out a choked off whine, dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder again as he let his arm rest on Dean’s waist. Dean’s breath ghosted over his forehead, and Cas shuddered as that hope that was burning in his heart suddenly leaped up into his throat until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

Instead of just rocking them back and forth, this time Dean rocked them to the side, slowly starting to move them in a slow circle. Cas followed Dean’s movements, letting Dean direct them as the music cascaded around them; encompassing them until their bodies were melded together with the soft tones of the song.

When Dean’s hand moved, Cas instantly got the hint and he let Dean spin him again under their arms. Dean pulled him right back, slotting them back together into the same position as he continued to rock them in gentle rotations.

Before Cas could lean his head back down on Dean’s shoulder, Dean tipped his head forward so their noses brushed together. Cas let out a small gasp and then Dean was closing the distance, kissing Cas soft and sweet.

Cas felt his heart shatter and remeld together, that hope burning so bright it overwhelmed him. It was nothing like their normal kisses; usually deep and passionate or quick pecks that left Cas wanting more. Now, Dean pressed his tongue to Cas’ lower lip in such a slow and tender way it made Cas feel like he was breaking apart in Dean’s arms.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dean brushed their noses together again, nosing his way up along Cas cheek and temple; pressing feather-light kisses along the way. All the while, he was still rocking them back and forth to the song. Dean’s hand had slipped down, sliding underneath his suit jacket until it was resting on top of his white shirt. Slowly, without losing his pace, Dean’s fingers were dancing up and down his vertebrae; tracing soft patterns that made Cas’ breath catch.

Cas hadn’t even realized that Dean was moving them in sweeping movements now and that they’d danced halfway across the room from the jukebox. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the song had changed, but it was still acoustic, meaning Dean had lined up several songs for them to keep dancing to. Cas heart faltered again, beating so strongly against his ribcage he briefly wondered if it would leap right out of his vessel.

When Cas tipped his head back slightly, his eyes darted over the expression on Dean’s face. There was a warm smile gracing the hunter’s features, and something affectionate in his eyes that made Cas lean forward. Dean moved to connect their lips in another soft kiss that left Cas feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Dean broke the kiss, sliding his hand away from Cas’ back to spin him again.

Cas felt himself being spun back into Dean’s hold and instantly Dean was chasing Cas’ mouth, kissing him again as soon as his arm was slotting itself across his back. The kiss was just as gentle and slow as the last two; Dean’s tongue softly teasing against his lips before disappearing again, leaving Cas desperate for more, more, more.

When Dean pulled back from the kiss, he hovered his lips just over Cas’ and murmured, “You doing alright? This okay?”

Cas nodded weakly when words seemed to fail him. “I- Dean, I… this is- yes.”

“Yes to which question?” Dean asked quietly.

“Both,” Cas gasped out. He couldn’t take the soft tease of Dean’s lips anymore, leaning up to close the minute distance between them so their mouths were slotted together again. They kissed for several long blissful seconds, parting with a quiet gasp.

The hope that had been burning in Cas’ chest throughout the dancing reached a crescendo when Dean brought their joined hands up to his mouth, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of Cas’ hand without breaking their swaying. The words tumbled out on an exhale; raw and aching and vulnerable in the most tender way. “I love you,” Cas breathed out.

Dean didn’t miss a beat as he moved their hands back down so he could capture Cas’ mouth in a breathtaking kiss. “I love you,” he repeated back to Cas. “For so long now. Maybe always.”

Cas stuttered and stumbled, breaking their rhythm. Dean instantly tightened his hold across Cas’ back, rightening them and squeezing Cas’ hand that was intertwined with his own. “Dean.” Cas said his name reverently, his eyes glazing over as stars exploded across his vision.

The smile that crossed Dean’s face was so beautiful and so captivating that Cas couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and pressing their mouths together so he could feel that smile against his lips. Dean hummed happily, sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth and rubbing their tongues together in the most tender kiss Cas had ever experienced. He was the one to pull back, gasping in lungfuls of air that Dean had stolen from his chest as he leaned more of his weight into Dean’s hip.

“Dean.” Cas repeated his name, so achingly soft that his voice broke and his heart skipped a beat.

“I love you,” Dean said again, rubbing their noses together and brushing the barest of kisses to Cas’ mouth. His eyes flickered up to Cas’; gaze filled with so much love and affection that Cas felt he might drown in it. Dean brought their hands back up to his mouth again, pressing soft kisses to the back of each of Cas’ fingers before placing a delicate kiss to the back of his hand.

The jukebox suddenly clicked off and Dean slowed their movements until they’d stopped swaying. He angled their bodies until they were chest to chest again, dropping his forehead down against Cas’ and reaching up to tangle his fingers into the back of Cas’ hair.

“I don’t want this moment to end,” Cas whispered, so quietly he was sure Dean hadn’t heard it.

“It’s not the end, Cas. It’s just the beginning.” And then Dean was sweeping down, catching Cas’ mouth in another kiss; this one deeper and more desperate, filled with a longing and a loud echo of love that etched its way into Cas’ bones.


End file.
